


You Promised

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT5, OT5-Relationship - Freeform, Prompt Fill, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't know what to do when he found a little girl in his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Another Prompt Fill. Niall finds a small girl in his hotel room and they get to attached. enjoy1 xx

The boys had just come back from their concert in Connecticut and they were to go out for dinner seeming that no one wanted to stay inside.

“I’m gonna go get changed before we leave!” Niall announced, the boys all agreed with him.

“In ten minutes we’ll meet back here to leave, alright?” He nodded his head and started walking towards his suite.

Niall walked into his hotel room seeming as he wanted to get changed before he went out with his boyfriends.

The door cracked open and Niall tumbled in looking for his suitcase that seemed to have gone missing in the three hours that he had spent at the concert.

“Where are you?” He mumbled to himself not finding his suitcase anywhere.

He looked around the small room until finally his eyes landed on something that had caught his eyes.

The shadow of a small form was reflected on the glass window that seemed to be hidden behind curtains, he walked towards the source of the shadow he yanked open the curtains and gasped at the sight before him.

A little girl dressed in a pink overalls and blonde hair that fell onto her face stood before him, her eyes were wide like the size of plates!

“Ah!” The little girl screamed and pushed herself closer to the cold window, she trembled before him her small fragile body shaking with fear.

“I- It’s alright, I won’t hurt you.” Niall willed himself to say slowly walking towards the small blonde girl.

She looked away from Niall and looked around as if looking for an escape.

“There’s no need to be scared, I won’t hurt you.” Niall said and finally squatted down before her, she looked everywhere but at Niall.

“Are you alright?” He said and watched the little girl bite her small pink lips, they wobbled and tears welled in her amber eyes.

“Hey it’s alright, there’s no need to cry.” He said and opened his arms showing the little girl that he was going to do no harm to her..

She ran into his arms and wrapped her chubby arms around him only wanting to feel safe.

Niall gladly enveloped her in his arms and rubbed circles on her back as her sobs turned into wails.

“There’s no need to be scared… Shhh I won’t hurt you… It’s alright.” Niall whispered sweet nothings into her small ears trying to calm her down.

She held him tighter and cried harder by the minute. “It’s alright, I’m here.” He finally said, she sniffled before pulling away from Niall.

Her face was red and puffy but you could no longer see any trace of sadness on the little girl’s face, she smiled at Niall then said, “Can we play hide and seek?”

**_**

**_**

**_**

“You found me!” The little girl said before jumping into Niall’s arms, Niall instantly caught her not knowing what else to do.

The little girl giggled in his arms and squirmed till he finally set her down.

She squinted and smiled at the Irish lad whose blue eyes were now the size of plates.

“Wanna play hide and seek again?” Niall bit his lip suddenly remembering what he was supposed to do that night.

“Actually, love, why don’t we go visit a couple of me mates if that’s alright.” He said to her being cautious not to scare her off again.

“Okay! Then can we play hide and seek?” Niall nodded his head and held his hand out for her to grab it.

She did and with that both blond’s left the room hands intertwined.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

Niall knocked on the door and waited for one of his boyfriends to open the door, in a matter of a minute Harry was at the door smiling at him.

“Hey babe.” He leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, “What took you so long?” Harry added not seeming to notice the little girl that stood next to Niall.

Niall looked down at the little girl then at Harry, the younger boy followed his eyes and gasped.

“That’s a little girl!”

“No duh you dolt!” Niall said and rolled his eyes at the Holmes Chapel boy.

“What… I-I… Why do you have a little girl with you?” harry finally asked not taking his eyes off of the little girl who had migrated behind Niall.

She hid behind him and only peeked out to catch Harry’s eyes once.

“I-“ Niall was cut off.

“Niall James Horan! Why did you take so long-“ Unlike Harry, the little girl was the first thing Louis noticed?

All three boys went silent everyone looking at the small blond, Louis looking confused, Harry looking uncertain and Niall just finding their expressions amusing.

“Niall.” The little girl whispered but both Harry and Louis heard her.

“Yeah?”

“I have to use the potty.”

Niall smiled at the little girl and pushed passed his boyfriends and ran into the bathroom.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

“We need to tell Paul. Or at least… someone!” Liam said pacing the floor whilst the rest of the boys were sat on the sofa with the little girl on Niall’s lap.

“But why? Can’t we keep her for-“ Niall was cut off by Harry.

“Niall she’s a little girl! We can’t keep her!” He yelled at his boyfriend who still held the little girl in his hands as tightly as he could without hurting her.

Tufts of curly blonde hair fell to her face tickling her small nose, her amber eyes were bright shining with humour at Niall’s sour expression.

She looked so small and fragile in Niall’s strong arms. Niall didn’t say anything instead he started to pull faces to make the little girl smile and giggle. “Look babe she’s not a pet. It’s not the same as having a dog or any animal! This is a little girl-a human being!” Louis said begging Niall to understand them.

But he didn’t bother listening to them for he was transfixed on the small four-year-old before him. She pointed her small chubby finger towards Niall’s cheek poking him in the process. “Ow!” He feigned hurt making her giggle more.

“Niall-“

“What’s your name?” He asked the little blonde girl, her eyes widened and she sat up in his arms and grinned at the Irish boy.

“Gracie! ‘M names Gracie!” She said with excitement that even the English boys could not resist the urge to hold her themselves.

Liam smiled at the girl momentarily forgetting that they had a much bigger problem at hand. “That’s a nice name Gracie.” Niall said with a small voice that warmed the little girl.

Niall couldn’t help but push her blonde curls behind her ears as they kept bouncing on her pale face, she giggled again and smiled.

There was something about the Irish lad that gave her a sense of security. “She’s Australian.” This time Zayn was the one who spoke up, his eyes never left the little girls, she clapped her hands at Zayn.

“Her accent is far too rogue to be from around here.” He said the four boys remained silent.

The sound of a tummy growling was what broke off the silence; all eyes were on Gracie’s. “Are you hungry?” She looked at Niall and nodded her head.

She didn’t talk much.

“I’ll go get her something to eat.” Louis said and got up from the sofa.

“I think we should tell Paul, I mean you found a little girl in your room.” Liam said with a worried expression.

“Fine I’ll go, but I’ll leave her here so she can eat, and also we can’t risk getting caught by the paps.” Niall stood up and sat Gracie on the sofa.

“I’ll be right back alright? These guys will take good care of you till I come back alright?” The little girl shook her head and watched Niall turn around.

“Wait! Ni-all! Ni-all! Don’t weave me hewe!” The little girl screamed and went running to Niall.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the sofa, “I’ve got to go do something Gracie-“

“Don’t weave me here Ni-all!”

“They aren’t going to hurt Gracie, and I’m just going across the hall.” He said trying to comfort the little girl.

“No! Don’t weave me! Don’t weave me like mummy did!” Her amber eyes turned to crystals as small tears welled up in them, her bottom lip wobbled and she held onto Niall as if he were her lifeline.

Her confession broke the Irish lad’s heart and he kneeled down, pulled her into his arms and softly cooed.

“I’m sorry; I won’t ever leave you again.” He whispered.

“Do you pwomise?” She asked him looking into his blue eyes.

“I promise.”

“Pinky Pwomise?” She held out her small chubby pinky and waited with innocent eyes for Niall to do the same.

Their pinkies intertwined, “I pinky promise.” He said Gracie wiped away the fat tear that rolled down her face with her fist and smiled up at him.

She extended her arms and made a grabbing motion; she was lifted up and was held by a grinning Niall.

Niall looked up at the boys finally noticing that they were still sat there on the sofa, he blushed and looked at the ground. “You’re adorable Ni.” Zayn said smiling at the blushing boy.

Niall blushed more causing his whole face to turn a dark shade of red, “I’m going to tell Paul now.”

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

“A baby? A baby? You’ve got to be kidding me!?” Paul muttered under his breath as he made his way past Niall who held Gracie in his arms.

“This is ridiculous.” Paul said and walked into the suite in which all boys were sat.

“Someone’s grumpy.” Niall muttered causing Gracie to giggle; a smile erupted on the Irishmans face the little girl being the cause of it.

 “You found a baby in your room?” Paul still hadn’t gotten over it, his hands were in fists and a frown was set on his face making him look much older then he really was.

The room went silent as Niall nodded his head his blue eyes not showing any regret whatsoever.

“Children Protective Services should be here soon, right?” Liam asked.

“Seeming as they don’t give a damn about anything I’m guessing they’ll be here in about a few hours.” Paul said glancing back at Gracie who looked away.

“Ni-all!” The little girl whispered tugging on his shirt to catch his attention, it worked.

“Can we play hide and seek now?” Her amber eyes wide and innocent looking.

Niall looked around the room to see all five men shaking their heads, “Okay, you hide and I’ll go look for you okay?”

The little girl eagerly nodded her head, “Count up to five!” She said holding up her hand, she wiggled her fingers and waited until Niall closed his eyes to run out of the room giggling.

“1”

_You know we can’t keep her, right?_

“2”

_Never hurts to hope, ya know?_

“3”

_She’s a child Niall! Not to mention that her parents are probably worried sick looking for her!_

“4”

_I know!_

“5! Ready or not here I come!”

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

Her hands went tighter around the older boy’s neck as she saw strange people walk into the room, their eyes landed on Gracie and she couldn’t help but look back at Niall.

“Hello Mr. Horan. My names Angelic Smith.” A lady with red hair tied up in a bun said extending her hand to shake Niall’s, a genuine smile played on her lips.

“Hello.” He said back, the rest of the lads were right behind him on greeting the lady.

“So this must be the child you found?”

“Yes.”

“I assumed much.” Her eyes wandered around the whole suite she did a once over on the guys before her gaze landed on the child again.

Gracie squirmed in Niall’s arms not feeling comfortable with the lady around, “Is it alright if I ask the little girl some questions?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Paul said quickly sending

Gracie trembled and bit her lip not wanting those strange people to go anywhere near her.

“Ni-all I don’t like those people.” She whispered to him, “It’s alright Gracie, they’re just gonna talk to you. I won’t let them hurt you.” He whispered back to her but even those comforting words did not help the little girls fear.

“What’s your name?”

Gracie looked away and ignored the lady, “Gracie. Her name is Gracie.” She looked up and a look of betrayal was shown on her face.

How could he? Why would Niall give that strange lady her name?

She was shocked that Niall would betray her trust like that. “How old are you?” It was just the second question and Gracie already felt the need to run away from the lady.

 “She’s four.”

“Look Mr. Horan I appreciate you answering these questions but they are directed to her, so if you please allow her to answer then this can all end soon.”

Niall stood before her quiet biting his lip from saying more.

“Why were you in Niall’s room sweetie?” The lady asked her eyes practically glaring at the child, Gracie grunted and turned away.

She wasn’t going to answer a question she didn’t know the answer to plus the mean old lady was scaring her.

Mrs. Smith waited for the answer that never did come.

“Do you think you can set the child down?” She asked Niall, he hesitated before putting Gracie on her two feet.

Gracie whined and made a grabbing motion for Niall to pick her up again.

“Gracie, can you answer my question?”

“No! I don’t want to answer it! I want Ni-all to cawwy me!”

“Gracie you have to answer the question!”

“No!”

“Gracie please- “

“No! No! No! I don’t want to!” Gracie finally yelled tears forming on her amber eyes; she looked back at Niall and raised her hands pleading him once more to pick her up.

And he did, he caught her in his arms and silently cooed her.

“’S alright love.” He whispered and rubbed circles on her back, Grace smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek and wiping away the tears that still hadn’t fallen.

“Mr. Horan-“ Niall cut off the lady.

“Excuse me Mrs. Smith but I think it’s time for you to leave.” He said his voice cold.

“But the child-“

“Gracie will stay with me for the night, obviously she is tired! So come back tomorrow morning!” Niall snapped and glared at her.

The lady stiffly nodded her head and proceeded to leave but not before she sent a quick glare in Niall’s direction.

“Niall I think she fell asleep.”

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

Niall spent the night watching Gracie fall asleep, her amber eyes were shut and her breathing was back to normal.

In all honesty she looked much younger than four.

 Niall couldn’t help but smile at her and move away the strands of hair that fell on her face.

This was the first time Niall had gone to bed without any of the lads to join him.

“G’night Gracie.” And he kissed her forehead before shutting down himself.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

“Ni-all!” the little begged her amber eyes filled once more with tears on her eyes.

Her arm was extended to Niall but he refused to grab it let alone look at her.

He himself was being held by Harry. His blue eyes were filled with tears that were unshed.

“Ni-all!” The little girl yelled again, she was being dragged away from him by Mrs. Smith.

“Gracie please stop yelling! You can’t stay here with them.”

“Ni-all! Pwease! Pwease Ni-all! Don’t let her take me!”

“You have to go with her Gracie; she’s going to take care of you.” His voice was distant and cold compared to the morning.

“Bu-But you pwomised Ni-all! You pwomised you would never weave me!”

Something snapped in Niall and he pushed harry away, he ran to Gracie and pulled her into his arms.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry. I promise you that I won’t ever let you go again.”

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! xx


End file.
